


Day 7: Day of ASLuffy

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: ASLBrosWeek2016 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Aslbrosweek2016, Day 7: Day of ASLuffy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: Luffy is somehow persuaded that by joining the dark side, he gets free cookies. Ace and Sabo has to beat some sense into him, while Law wonders just what he’s gotten himself into. (Gangs! AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Traffy. You just have no idea what you have gotten yourself into, did ya?

Trafalgar Law looks from one Monkey D. Luffy, to one Eustass Kidd, and then back to Luffy.  
  
He can feel a headache coming.

“Eustass- _ya_ , did you just recruited this kid into our group?” Eustass shrugs, smiling as he jabs a thumb at Luffy’s direction.

“We need strong people, and this guy just cleared out our rival group when you said that they were tough.” Luffy, a kid three years their junior, unabashedly grins while he looks around. They were in Law’s place, the man an ex-surgeon before he decided to join Eustass’ gang in search of the Donquixote Family. In order to take down a criminal protected by the government, Law knows that they would need either strong evidence to take them down, or fight them in the literal underworld way.  
  
But just recruiting a kid who so happened to pass by the fight scene and can fight is risky.  
  
“So, Luffy- _ya_ , you do know that we are gangsters, right? Why did you get involved in the fight?”  
  
Luffy puffs up his cheeks.  
  
“Because they knock over Rebecca’s important bicycle into the drain, and I decided to repay her for the lunch she bought earlier.”  
  
“That’s your reason?!” Law should’ve known, watching Luffy laugh care-freely while Eustass grins that grin of his that indicated that the kid had successfully piqued his interest.  
  
Law sighs. “Well, whatever, since you fought for us, you’ll have to join our gang. I’m Trafalgar Law, and that redhead is Eustass Kid. Usually he’s running the whole operation, I’m mostly involved in patching up the wounded, though I’m mostly present if we need to decide on important matters. Any questions so far?”  
  
Luffy raises his hand. “Do you have food? I’m hungry and I haven’t had dinner yet.”  
  
He really should’ve seen this coming, though this does not take into account just how much the kid can eat.  
  
“Oi, oi, just how big is your stomach?!”  
  
“Mm, I eat as much as Ace does! Though Sabo eats slightly less than us combine, but we can eat a lot!!”  
  
“Do I even want to know who Ace and Sabo are…”  
  
Luffy shrugs. “Ace is in the Whitebeard gang, while Sabo is some sort of a… Freelance assassin? Since you said I’m working for you guys, does that mean I’ll have food?”  
  
Law lets his chopsticks clatter onto the table top, both Eustass and him staring openly at the boy scarfing down bowl after bowl of noodles.  
  
This is how they ended up in an alliance with the Whitebeard gang, though Ace and Sabo initially hostile towards them for roping Luffy into the dark side (“How could you let them bribe you with food?!”) before Law reveals his actual plans.  
  
“Oh! If that’s the case, I do have some info on the Donquixotes!” Sabo happily enlists himself into the gang, while Ace coaxes Marco to join the heist (“Why me,  _yoi_ …”). Eustass nudges Law, smirking at Law’s resigned fate.  
  
“So much for doubting the kid, eh?”  
  
Eustass ends up with a bloody nose that night.

 

_[Can you handle what’s coming for you // Even if it will tear you apart]_


End file.
